1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to intercom systems and methods, and more particularly, to a method for controlling an intercom system remotely over a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Intercom systems can let users monitor building entrances, talk to visitors, view real-time images of the visitors, and control locks of the entrance to the building. Often, the intercom system includes an outdoor intercom and an indoor intercom. When a visitor uses the outdoor intercom, a doorbell and video monitor can be activated, and a user can view the visitor in real time and communicate with the visitor using the indoor intercom and unlock the entrance. Unfortunately, intercom systems can also be a security weakness in that visitors can determine an occupants schedule by regularly using the intercom to find out when the users are or are not home for example.